Energy Beam
Energy Beam ''' is a powerful ability that allows its user to shoot rays or spheres of bright energy from their hands. Description As its name suggests, Energy Beam grants its users the ability to utilize beams of energy emitted from their hands. These Energy Beams can be made powerful enough to pierce right through a human being and demolish the user's surroundings, and can also be manipulated for different purposes. The Energy Beams emitted from the user's hands are in their signature colour. Usage * '''Long-range Beam: Users with this ability are capable of firing powerful long-range energy lasers. The size of these beams can be altered by the user; the largest beams are comparable to that of the Kamehameha from the Dragon Ball franchise while the smallest beams are about the size of a small bullet. * Energy Spheres: By concentrating energy into their palms, users can create throw-able spheres that explode on contact, rather than beams. While more powerful than the traditional beams, they also have a far shorter range. *'Propulsion': Users can use Energy Beams to propel themselves at high speeds.Chapter 14 *'Smoke Dispersal': Blyke has used a short-range Energy Beam to clear smoke from a smoke bomb. *'Sniping': Blyke has also used his ability to snipe foes from afar. He is capable of hitting a human from the top of a building with deadly precision. *'Finger Beams': Ultilized by John during his battle against Blyke, John has shown the ability to shoot smaller beams from each of his fingers. Said beams are strong enough to shoot through people. After losing to John, Blyke practiced this technique for a few days and learned how to shoot beams from three fingers. *''Homing Shock Beam'' (John only): By combining Energy Beam with Lightning and Hunter, John can shoot numerous lightning-enhanced energy beams that home-in on their targets. Not only can these beams deal massive amounts of damage, but they can also shock foes. Strengths and Limitations Blyke Stats.png|Blyke, an elite-tier user of Energy Beam, possesses a high power stat. Blyke laser.PNG|Blyke shoots a powerful laser. Blyke energy toss.jpg|With Energy Beam, Blyke can also create throw-able explosives. Energy Beam Grenade 01.png|Blyke can use his Energy Beam to interecept other projectiles such as flying rocks... Energy Beam Grenade 02.png|and cause them to explode. Blyke dodge.jpg|Energy Beam can also be used to propel its user. Blyke Snipe 02.png|Energy Beam can also be honed for more precise maneuvers such as sniping. Energy Finger Beams.png|John displays his high mastery over Energy Beam by shooting them from his fingers. Blyke Finger Beam.png|Blyke practicing his finger beams. Blyke Finger Beam 02.png|Blyke continues to practice his finger beams. Blyke smoke clear.jpg|Blyke can also disperse his Energy Beam to clear smoke. Despite primarily being a long-ranged ability, Energy Beam is easily one of the most versatile projectile generation ability to ever be introduced in unORDINARY. One of the key aspects of Energy Beam is not only its destructive power, but also its ability to create numerous different projectiles ranging from continuous beams, precise shots, and even sphere-shaped explosives. With numerous different projectile options, Blyke has displayed enough mastery over Energy Beam to snipe opponents from rooftops and intercept other projectiles. At higher mastery, as displayed by John and later Blyke, Energy Beam users can also generate their beams from their fingertips to create smaller, more concentrated projectiles. In addition to the numerous long-ranged capabilies of Energy Beam, the ability can also be used to propel its user, allowing them to jump higher and evade attacks faster. Blyke has also displayed that he can disperse his Energy Beam to perform feats such as clearing smoke. Like most projectile generation abilities, energy beams can only be generated from the user's hands or fingers; disabling the user's hands can disable the ability entirely. Gallery Notes & Trivia *According to the Bonus Episode, one of Blyke's attacks was inspired by Son Goku's iconic Kamehameha. References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Projectile Generation Category:Turf War Arc